1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere structure.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Women usually wear brassieres to effectively shape the breasts. Various kinds of strapless brassieres have been developed to prevent the shoulder straps of the brassiere from being exposed when women wear garments that expose the shoulders or the back.
As an example, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M263764 has disclosed a conventional self-adhesive brassiere that does not have shoulder straps but has two lateral wings undetachably located at the lateral sides of the cups instead. The lateral wings have an adhesive that allows for repeated adhesion so that the lateral wings can stick to the lateral sides of the breasts of a human body. However, the stickiness of the lateral wings tends to decrease after repeated use. Because the lateral wings are undetachable from the cups, conventional brassieres have to be discarded in its entirety, which is wasteful. Moreover, the angle between the lateral wings relative to the cups is invariable, so conventional brassiere structures cannot be used for breasts of different shapes; instead, different brassieres must be produced for different breast shapes. This increases production costs.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a brassiere structure that can overcome the aforesaid shortcomings.